The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to supporting a display on an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Display rigidity is an important factor in users deciding whether to purchase an information handling system such as, for example, a portable or notebook information handling system. The display on such information handling systems is typically directly coupled to the information handling system chassis base and operable to move between a closed position, for storage of the information handling system, to an open position, for use of the information handling system. If the display bends or twists upon moving the display between the open and closed position, users may consider it not durable. Typically, display rigidity is increased by increasing the stiffness of the back cover of the display.
However, some information handling systems such as, for example, tablet information handling systems, include a display which is coupled to a chassis such that the display is allowed to rotate 180 degrees relative to its supports. For example, the display may be rotatably coupled to a plurality of support arms which are rotatably coupled to the chassis. The support arms may then be rotated from a closed position where the display is parallel to and engaged with the chassis with the monitor on the display facing the chassis, to an open position where the display is perpendicular to the chassis, allowing the tablet information handling system to be used in a notebook mode. Furthermore, with the support arms in the open position, the display may be rotated 180 degrees relative to the support arms. The support arms may then be moved to the closed position such that the display is parallel to and engage with the chassis and the monitor is facing away from the chassis, allowing the tablet information handling system to be used in a tablet mode. Manufacturing a rigid display presents challenges with regards to tablet information handling systems as increasing the stiffness of the back cover of the display will not make the display more rigid because the display is not directly coupled to the base. Such information handling system displays tend to bend and twist relative to the information handling system chassis base.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for supporting a display on a chassis absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.